


Liberosis

by Squidsplosion



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, almost, just lazy wrote this, shiro being hawt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidsplosion/pseuds/Squidsplosion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The desire to care less about things."</p><p>Prompt #2 for ShiroSieg Week 2k16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberosis

**Author's Note:**

> I feel ashamed that its so bad at the beginning, but have my ShiroSieg 2nd prompt "desperation/maturity." And nothing is more mature than sex. I think.

A simple red carriage pulled into the castle courtyard. Siegbert’s heart raced as he stood next to his father, eagerly awaiting to see its occupants, but knowing already what it held.

First exited the Hoshidan King, Ryoma, and his wife. The latter was more graceful than the king himself, seemingly gliding in the floor, but as soon as she spotted his mother, she nearly raced to her side, the two eagerly making up months of separation. King Ryoma greeted Xander with a firm nod of the head and a true smile, gracing Siegbert with the same. The Nohrian prince responded in kind, of course, but this was not whom he waited for.

He returned his eyes to the carriage, another brunette exiting with a toothy smile that lit up the area. How he was able to shoulder the weight of half of the world and smile like that was unknown…

His silver eyes met Siegbert’s and, somehow, his grin widened and his feet carried him much too quickly to Siegbert’s side, small but strong build easily lifting the tall Siegbert off of the floor. “Gods, I’ve missed you!” he laughed and ruffled Siegbert’s hair, ignoring his father’s words of ‘improperly greeting a prince.’

“Likewise,” Siegbert smiled in kind, knowing that their true greeting will happen behind closed doors. “Father, may I see him inside?”

“Yes, of course,” King Xander offered a somewhat embarrassed smile, “We’ve been outside for long enough.” And as he motioned the Hoshidan King and Queen inside the castle, Siegbert all but dragged Shiro inside.

“S-Sieg! Slow down.” Right. He had grown much taller than Shiro in the last year, much to their parents’ amusement and Shiro’s annoyance. To this day, he refused to believe Siegbert had grown up so much, just as he refused to believe he was to rule Hoshido one day. It was childish, but Siegbert couldn’t help but be jealous.

“My apologies,” he pulled Shiro into his room, being sure to lock the door. “You’ve been away for so long.”

Shiro pressed his lips on Siegbert’s neck. “Well, I’m here now,” he purred against his jugular, hands reaching into Siegbert’s shirt.

“And wanting to make up for lost time, it seems,” Siegbert whispered, biting his lips as calloused fingers began to toy with his nipples, blushing as something else began to harden. His lover pressed him against the cold wall, attacking his neck and rolling his hips. “G-gods Shiro,” he whimpered with each thrust, “A-at least go s-somewhere private.”

Shiro unwillingly released him, but making sure to lean in once more and whisper hungrily, “Your room, now.” The hoarse voice made Siegbert shiver, pants tightening uncomfortably.

“Yes,” breathless, he grabbed Shiro’s arm and raced to said location, both eager and embarrassed about the situation that had formed in his pants.

As per usual, once the wooden door was shut, Siegbert would be slammed against it, his lover resuming his earlier attack with more fervor. Hands pulled his shirt lower, eagerly sucking at the hardened nipples underneath as Siegbert put his own hands on Shiro’s head, running through the wild locks.

The two froze at the sound of a knock, Siegbert slowly pulling himself from the door. “Are you two ok in there?” his eyes widened, recognizing the voice of his father. “You left so quickly.”

“Y-yes we’re fine father!” Siegbert prayed his breathlessness could not be heard through the door. He bit his lip as Shiro continued to unbutton his shirt, planting a kiss under each one undone. “We were just playing chess, and Shiro is being a sore loser as usual!” His shirt was slowly pulled off, a few kisses planted on his left shoulder moving slowly towards his collar bone.

After a long, heart racing pause, Xander spoke “Did he hurt himself? Should I get some ice? Or perhaps carry him to a bed?” Shiro’s hands slipped into Siegbert’s pants, a wicked smirk on his face as he began to stroke his lover’s cock.

Siegbert bit his lip to hide a moan, coughing a few moments afterwards and replying “No thank you father, I can get him to bed easily.” Shiro’s thumb ran over the crown, and Siegbert let out a moan, both princes’ eyes widening in horror at the sound.

A chuckle was given in response, Xander no doubt believing it was a joke, “All right, Siegbert.” Heavy footsteps followed, and the two did not move until several seconds had passed from the point they could not hear the steps.

“Gods that was close,” Shiro mumbled, releasing his hold on Siegbert. The blonde shot him a glare. “What? Did you think I would stop?” he smirked.

Siegbert shoved Shiro onto his bed, frown quirking into a smile, “I’ll do more than blush if we move this to the bed.” He pressed his lips against the Hoshidan’s, moaning at the long-missed taste. He made no protest as Shiro switched their positions, lips moving downwards until they were at his pants. Shaking hands eagerly tugged off the clothes, Siegbert whimpering as cold air rushed against his hardened member.

Siegbert moaned, hands running through Shiro’s hair as the brunette bit his inner thighs. Shiro slowly moved up his legs until he was at Siegbert’s cock, coyly looking at his lover as he sucked its swollen tip, eagerly lapping up the precum that began to bead. “Gods, you make such a pretty face when I suck your cock,” Shiro whispered hoarsely, hot breath brushing across Siegbert’s tip and making his lover whimper.

He smirked and licked Siegbert’s cock from base to tip before taking the whole length into his mouth, Siegbert pressing a hand against his own mouth to hide the scream. He used to other hand the grab the bed sheets by the fistful, hips unwillingly bucking into the slick warmth. Shiro gagged with every thrust, but continued to bob his head, occasionally pausing to just suck at the tip, and drool dripping off the sides.

“Shiro,” Siegbert looked away from his lover, breathing heavily “I-I think I’m going to.” He mewled as Shiro hummed in response and held still as Siegbert wildly bucked into his mouth. A few moments later, his lover let out a strangled cry and ribbons of white leaked from his mouth.

It was moments like these that Siegbert felt the worst, completely spent as his lover was covered in his seed, eyes half lidded and need still poking from his pants. He moved his eyes to gaze shamefully at the far wall, cheeks flushed “I-I’m sorry… It appears I failed to give you equal treatment.” The ‘again’ was unspoken- it was not the first time that Shiro came upon him like a storm, leaving him unable to do much in return.

He continued to gaze at the wall, even as Shiro planted a salty kiss on the corner of his mouth “Ugh Sieggy, its ok,” he rested his head on his lover’s chest and closed his eyes, “Stop worrying yourself. You’re gonna get wrinkles.” At that, he started to childishly poke at Siegbert’s forehead, furrowed with concern.

He wanted to stop worrying, gods he did. And meeting Shiro’s eyes, he knew the Hoshidan prince agreed.

Try as they might, they still had the weight of the world on their shoulders.


End file.
